Walking the Line
by MaditaOnAir
Summary: Rose und Dimitri wandern über den Campus und genießen die letzten gemeinsamen Momente, die ihnen noch bleiben. Ein Licht vor einem langen, dunklen Tunnel… Meine Lieblingsszene aus Band 3 - Dimitris POV. What else.


Kurzbeschreibung:

Rose und Dimitri wandern über den Campus und genießen die letzten gemeinsamen Momente, die ihnen noch bleiben. Ein Licht vor einem langen, dunklen Tunnel…

Meine Lieblingsszene aus Band 3 - Dimitris POV. What else.

Langweilige Vorbemerkung.

Das hier ist völliges Neuland für mich. Ich glaube, es ist generell schwierig, eine VA-FF zu schreiben, weil die Bücher selbst so stimmig sind und man kaum etwas anfügen müßte. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, daß ich die Bücher auf Englisch gelesen hab, weshalb ich mit der Übersetzung kein bißchen vertraut bin - ich stolpere ständig über die deutschen Begriffe, aber egal, ich schweife ab… Was ich damit sagen will - ich hab mich hier an eine Szene aus dem dritten Band gewagt, die ich aus Dimitris Sicht erzählen will, bei den Dialogen handelt es sich darum um eine sinngemäße Übersetzung. Also für alle, die den Wortlaut anders in Erinnerung haben: Das ist schon so beabsichtigt.

Leider kenn ich (bisher) kaum jemanden, der schon mit der Dimitri-itis infiziert wäre, demnach ist dieser Schrott hier ungebetat. _Never mind_ - wer einen Typo findet, darf ihn behalten.

Die Rechte liegen selbstverfreilich bei Mrs. Mead und wie immer gibt mir hierfür niemand Geld.

Viel Spaß damit.

**~ Walking the Line ~**

"_You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can."_

„Idioten."

Ein eisiger Wind kam auf.

Rose stand reglos da, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, ihr Blick hing irgendwo in der Ferne. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, was gerade in ihr vorgehen mochte. Ich konnte erahnen, wie sie sich fühlen mußte, angesichts dieser schmerzhaften Erkenntnis, und zu gerne hätte ich sie getröstet, oder, weil ich es nicht konnte, sie einfach in den Arm genommen.

Beinahe hätte ich ihr gesagt, daß das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um jemandem die Schuld an dem zu geben, was passiert war.

Beinahe - doch ich verkniff es mir. Zu gut wußte ich, wie es auf sie gewirkt, wie gereizt sie darauf reagiert hätte.

Und wozu auch? Sie wußte es ebenso gut wie ich.

Für eine Weile betrachtete ich sie schweigend.

In ihren Augen lagen dasselbe Entsetzen und dieselbe Hilflosigkeit, die ich selbst nur mit Mühe zurückdrängen konnte.

Ich dachte zurück an den Tag, der erst so wenige Monate zurücklag, an dem wir beide die Opfer des ersten Strigoi-Angriffs aufgefunden hatten. Wir waren damals Zeugen von etwas geworden, dessen Ausmaße uns erst jetzt nach und nach klar wurden, etwas, das wir niemals hatten kommen sehen.

„Das hier ändert alles", hatte sie an jenem Tag in Billing gesagt, und verdammt, sie hatte Recht behalten.

Wie sie jetzt so vor mir stand, nach allem, was sie seitdem erlebt und gesehen hatte, wirkte sie mit einem Mal so winzig, so verletzlich… Es schmerzte mich, sie so zu sehen, und hätte es einen Weg gegeben, sie vor alledem zu beschützen, ich hätte es getan.

Sie war noch so jung.

Ich hatte in meinem Leben schreckliche Dinge gesehen und einiges wegstecken müssen, das bis heute manchmal an mir nagte und mich in meinen Träumen verfolgte, und dennoch stellten die Ereignisse der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden alles bisher dagewesene in den Schatten. Ich würde damit klarkommen. Ich mußte.

Aber Rose?

Natürlich wußte ich, daß ich sie nicht vor allem Unheil schützen konnte, das dort draußen auf sie wartete. Sie selbst hatte diesen Weg gewählt und wußte, wahrscheinlich besser als jeder andere in ihrem Alter, worauf sie sich einließ.

Und dennoch.

Der Wind löste eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz und ließ sie um ihr Gesicht flattern. Sie zitterte, trotz ihrer warmen Jacke.

Obwohl der Frühling nicht mehr fern war, war es noch immer empfindlich kalt hier draußen, und Rose fror, auch wenn sie es um nichts in der Welt zugegeben hätte.

Einen Moment lang spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, ihr meinen Mantel anzubieten, verwarf die Idee jedoch gleich wieder.

Sie hätte sowieso abgelehnt.

„Komm schon", sagte ich schließlich und riß sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. „Laß uns wieder reingehen."

Sie nickte fahrig und wir machten kehrt.

Still lief ich neben ihr her, ohne meine Augen von ihr abzuwenden. Auf halbem Weg zurück zum Campus dann zuckte sie kaum merklich zusammen, und ich mußte ihrem Blick nicht folgen, um zu wissen, was sie sah.

Die Hütte.

Wir hielten nicht an, verlangsamten noch nicht einmal unsere Schritte, und doch war uns beiden die Bedeutung dieses Anblicks bewußt. Die Erinnerung hing so schwer zwischen uns in der Luft, daß ich sie regelrecht greifen konnte.

Mir war klar, daß sie nichts sagen würde, nicht die Erste sein wollte, die das Schweigen brach, aber irgendwann würden wir darüber reden müssen - und wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Wir konnten das nicht ignorieren, konnten nicht einfach weitermachen, als sei nichts geschehen.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte es auch nicht.

Wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen dachte ich an Rhondas Worte.

Wir wußten nicht einmal, ob wir beide diesen Tag überleben würden, und ich wollte jeden Moment auskosten, wollte ihr all das sagen, was mir in der Kehle brannte.

„Rose, wegen dem, was passiert ist…", begann ich, aber sie unterbrach mich, bevor ich aussprechen konnte, was mir durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich wußte es", stöhnte sie. „Ich _wußte_, daß das passieren würde."

Ich blieb abrupt stehen und starrte sie verwirrt an.

Was war jetzt schon wieder verkehrt?

„Daß was passieren würde?"

„Das hier!" Sie deutete mit einer unwirschen Geste auf mich. „Jetzt kommt der Teil, in dem du mir erzählst, wie falsch das war, was wir getan haben. Du hältst mir eine Predigt darüber, daß es ein Fehler war, und daß es nie wieder passieren wird."

Die Worte sprudelten in einem Schwall aus ihr heraus und ich konnte die Angst spüren, die in ihnen mitschwang, als fürchtete sie nichts mehr, als genau das aus meinem Mund zu hören. Einen Augenblick lang war ich zu schockiert über ihren Ausbruch, um zu begreifen, was vor sich ging.

„Warum um alles in der Welt glaubst du, ich würde das sagen?"

„Weil du so bist", entfuhr es ihr und ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. „Du tust immer das Richtige. Und wenn du etwas falsch machst, dann mußt du es wieder in Ordnung bringen und das Richtige tun, weil du nie etwas Falsches tust, weil du… weil du…"

Es klang völlig hysterisch, wie sie über ihre eigenen Worte stolperte, und mit einem Schlag begriff ich.

Deshalb hatte sie nichts gesagt.

Sie hatte Angst, ich würde sie von mir stoßen.

„Und ich weiß, daß du mir sagen wirst, daß das alles nicht hätte passieren dürfen, und daß du dir wünschst-", fuhr sie mit bebender Stimme fort, doch diesmal schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab.

Unfähig, etwas zu sagen, das sie beruhigen konnte, zog ich sie einfach in meine Arme und küßte sie.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich, und für einen Moment lang schien die Welt um uns herum stillzustehen, vergaßen wir alles, was wir durchgemacht hatten und was noch vor uns lag.

Für diesen einen Augenblick gab es nur uns beide.

Er endete viel zu schnell.

Als wir uns schließlich voneinander lösten, hielt ich sie weiter fest in meinen Armen.

„Ich denke nicht, daß es ein Fehler war", sagte ich sanft. „Ich bin froh, daß wir es getan haben, und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

„Wirklich?" Jetzt war es an ihr, mich erstaunt anzusehen. Die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht entlockte mir ein Lächeln. „Woher dieser Sinneswandel?"

„Du machst es einem nicht leicht, sich von dir fernzuhalten", gestand ich. „Außerdem…" Ich zögerte. „Erinnerst du dich an das, was Rhonda gesagt hat?"

Gemischte Gefühle huschten über ihre Züge, die ich nicht recht zu deuten wußte.

„Du wirst irgend etwas verlieren…", sinnierte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„_Du wirst das verlieren, was dir am Meisten bedeutet, also schätze es, solange du kannst_", zitierte ich wörtlich die Prophezeiung der Wahrsagerin.

Wieder dauerte es einen Augenblick, ehe Rose antwortete. Ich versuchte angestrengt, in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Offenbar begriff sie, daß sie es war, was mir am Meisten bedeutete, und das schien ihr zu gefallen.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes.

„Warte", sagte sie plötzlich. „Du denkst, ich werde sterben? Das ist der Grund, warum du mit mir geschlafen hast?"

Es klang überrascht - und verletzt.

„Was? Nein. Quatsch." Ich kniff die Augen fest zusammen und versuchte, den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das genau, was ich gedacht hatte. Seit meiner Begegnung mit Rhonda quälte mich die Angst, Rose zu verlieren - aber das hatte rein gar nichts mit unserer gemeinsamen Nacht zu tun.

„Ich habe es nicht deshalb getan, glaub mir. Es geht dabei nicht um irgend etwas Bestimmtes, oder darum, ob sich Rhondas Vorhersage erfüllt… Es ist nur, ich habe seitdem darüber nachgedacht, wie schnell sich Dinge ändern können.

Wir versuchen immer, das Richtige zu tun, oder zumindest das, was andere für das Richtige halten." Es fiel mir schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden für das, worüber ich so lange nachgegrübelt hatte. Immer wieder hatte ich es mir in Gedanken vorgesagt, aber es jetzt auszusprechen, war etwas ganz anderes.

„Aber manchmal", fuhr ich schließlich fort, „wenn es dem widerspricht, was du wirklich bist… mußt du dich entscheiden. Schon vor dem Angriff, als ich mit ansehen mußte, womit du zu kämpfen hattest, ist mir klar geworden, wieviel du mir bedeutest, Rose. Das hat alles verändert. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, so große Sorgen… du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen.

Es ist sinnlos, mir vorzumachen, ich würde das Leben eines Moroi über deines stellen, denn das wird nicht passieren, ganz egal, ob andere das für falsch halten. Ich habe beschlossen, daß das etwas ist, womit ich leben muß.

Und sobald ich diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, gab es nichts mehr, was uns zurückhalten konnte."

Ich hielt inne und ließ meine Worte in der Luft hängen, strich ihr gedankenverloren das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun ja, das _mich_ zurückhalten konnte, muß es wohl heißen", korrigierte ich mich nach einer Weile. „Ich kann nur für mich selbst sprechen… Es ist nicht so, als könnte ich behaupten, ich wüßte, warum _du_ es getan hast."

Rose biß sich auf die Lippe, schien über die richtige Antwort nachzudenken.

„Ich habe es getan, weil ich dich liebe", sagte sie dann, als wäre das die offensichtlichste Erklärung. Und vielleicht war es das auch.

Ich lachte.

„Du brauchst genau einen Satz, um zusammenzufassen, wofür ich eine ganze Rede halten muß."

„Weil es so einfach ist", beharrte sie. „Ich liebe dich, und ich habe es satt, so zu tun, als würde ich das nicht."

Ihre großen, dunklen Augen ruhten erwartungsvoll auf mir, und in ihnen lagen so viel Vertrauen und Zuneigung - mehr als ich verdiente.

„Ich bin es auch Leid", gestand ich. Meine Hand tastete nach ihrer und wir gingen weiter, unsere Finger ineinander verschränkt. „Ich will nicht mehr lügen."

„Was wird jetzt passieren?", fragte Rose nach einer Weile, während wir nebeneinander her trotteten. „Ich meine… mit uns. Wenn all das hier vorbei ist…"

Sie mußte nicht weitersprechen - ich wußte genau, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Na ja…" Die Frage war berechtigt, auch darüber hatte ich mir meine Gedanken gemacht, und um so schwerer fiel es mir, es zuzugeben.

„So sehr ich es hasse, deine Angst zu bekräftigen, aber mit einer Sache hattest du natürlich Recht. Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Jedenfalls nicht, solange du noch hier zur Schule gehst… Wir müssen das für uns behalten und Abstand wahren."

Ich spürte ihre Enttäuschung und drückte ihre Hand ein wenig fester.

Sie widersprach mir nicht - sie wußte, daß ich Recht hatte. Es ging nicht anders.

Es tat weh, zu wissen, daß wir Distanz halten und weiterhin unsere Rollen spielen mußten, doch was blieb uns anderes übrig?

Rose war letztendlich noch immer meine Schülerin, und ich hatte ihr und der Schule gegenüber eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Jetzt zuzugeben, daß uns mehr verband als das, hätte uns beide ruiniert.

Wir hingen beide unseren Gedanken nach, als wir Hand in Hand durch den Schneematsch stapften, dem unausweichlichen Ende unserer vertrauten Zweisamkeit entgegen.

Ich ließ meinen Blick in die die Ferne wandern, sah den vorüberziehenden Wolken zu.

„Nach deinem Abschluß, wenn du dort draußen bist, mit Lissa…"

Verdammt. Schon wieder so eine Sache, die anzusprechen mich einiges an Überwindung kostete. Zum Glück verstand Rose, was ich ihr sagen wollte.

„Du läßt dich versetzen, oder? Du wirst nicht ihr Wächter sein."

Ich nickte. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um mit dir zusammen sein zu können."

„Aber wir werden nicht wirklich zusammen sein", stellte sie fest.

„Wenn wir beide bei ihr bleiben, haben wir wieder dasselbe Problem wie vorher", versuchte ich, möglichst sachlich zu bleiben. „Ich werde mich immer mehr um dich sorgen, als um sie.

Lissa braucht zwei Wächter, die sich ausschließlich um sie kümmern. Wenn ich jemandem am Hof zugewiesen werde, kann ich trotzdem immer in deiner Nähe sein. Und an einem so sicheren Ort ist unser Dienstplan flexibler als anderswo."

Rose preßte die Lippen zusammen und schwieg. Ich wußte, daß sie das betrübte, doch sie würde es einsehen.

„Immerhin", sagte sie schließlich und schaffte es wie immer, einen Scherz aus der Sache zu machen. „Wahrscheinlich sehen wir uns damit sogar öfter. Überleg mal, wenn wir beide Lissa zugeteilt wären, dann hätten wir wechselnde Schichten und nie gemeinsam frei."

Überrascht stellte ich fest, daß ihr Sarkasmus ausblieb. Natürlich lag sie vollkommen richtig.

Ihre Finger umklammerten meine und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Angriff fühlte ich mich zufrieden - und unglaublich erleichtert.

Es würde funktionieren.

Wir hatten einen Weg gefunden, wie wir trotz allem ein Paar sein konnten.

Zwar war es nicht perfekt, eine perfekte Lösung konnte es in unserer Situation gar nicht geben, aber es war besser als die Alternativen. Und letztendlich würden wir zusammen sein, das war alles, was zählte.

Wir mußten nicht länger eine Lüge leben.

Stille kehrte ein, aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Wie so oft brauchten wir keine Worte, um einander zu verstehen.

Anfangs hatte es mir Angst gemacht, daß Rose so viel tiefer sah als alle anderen, daß sie Dinge über mich zu wissen schien, die ich selbst nicht ganz begriff. Ihr konnte ich nichts vormachen, denn sie durchschaute mich immer.

Mittlerweile hatte ich das zu schätzen gelernt.

Nicht nur, daß ich mich ihr gegenüber nicht verstellen konnte - ich mußte es auch gar nicht.

Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war, erlaubte ich es mir, meine Schutzmauer für kurze Zeit fallen zu lassen, meine Maske abzunehmen. Sie kannte meine Fehler und akzeptierte sie. Mehr noch - sie liebte mich. Nichts gab mir so viel Kraft und Mut wie das.

Zu wissen, daß wir beide eine Welt teilten, in die niemand sonst eindringen konnte, daß wir ein Verständnis füreinander hatten, das uns keiner wegnehmen konnte, gab mir das Gefühl, mit ihr alles durchstehen zu können.

Es würde schwierig werden, doch gemeinsam würden wir es schaffen und das Beste aus unserer Situation machen.

Da gab es nur noch eines…

Wir hatten die Baumgrenze beinahe erreicht und waren gerade im Begriff, den schützenden Schatten zu verlassen, als ich unser Gespräch noch einmal aufgriff.

„Rose… ich weiß, daß du bald achtzehn wirst. Aber dennoch…" Ich seufzte. „Wenn das mit uns rauskommt, wird das einigen Leuten gar nicht gefallen."

„Ja."

Rose hatte Klatsch und Tratsch aller Art wegstecken müssen - das konnte sie verkraften.

„Damit kann ich leben", erklärte sie nüchtern.

„Außerdem hab ich so das Gefühl, daß mir ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gespräch mit deiner Mutter bevorsteht", fuhr ich fort.

Amüsiertes Erstaunen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Du bist gerade im Begriff, dich mit einer Horde von Strigoi anzulegen, und hast Angst vor meiner Mutter?"

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Sie ist eine Macht, die man mit einrechnen muß", gestand ich mit einem Schulterzucken. „Was glaubst du wohl, wo du das her hast?"

Sie lachte und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Körper. „Es ist ein Wunder, daß du dich überhaupt mit mir abplagst."

„Du bist es wert, glaub mir."

Damit zog ich sie an mich und küßte sie ein letztes Mal, den Schutz der Bäume ausnutzend, ehe wir uns endgültig trennen, den sicheren Schatten hinter uns lassen und ins Gebäude zurückkehren mußten.

Nicht mehr Hand in Hand, leider, aber tiefer verbunden als zuvor.

Als ich sie verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel musterte, sah ich, daß sie strahlte - ein Anblick, der mir Flügel verlieh. Obwohl ich versuchte, es mir nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, teilte ich ihr Glück.

Für diesen einen Moment hätte man glauben können, daß alles normal war.

Zwei Menschen, die einander liebten, die nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht draußen spazieren gingen, vor denen ein perfektes, erfülltes Leben lag, das sie Tag für Tag miteinander teilen konnten.

Natürlich war nichts normal, was Rose und mich betraf, oder die Welt, in der wir lebten.

Dunkle Zeiten standen uns bevor.

Doch mit der Erinnerung an unseren Kuß, der noch immer auf meinen Lippen brannte, hatte ich das Gefühl, alles schaffen zu können, solange sie bei mir war.

Auch, mich mit einer Horde Strigoi anzulegen.


End file.
